


A Taboo, either too sacred or too accursed

by PerpetualPerversions



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualPerversions/pseuds/PerpetualPerversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really wanted a trailer trash!Thor and Punk!Loki bad/wrong psuedo-incest thing...</p>
<p>so I drew it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taboo, either too sacred or too accursed

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this back in 2013 and in hindsight, Loki's punk-game is rather weak. idk, I'm still quite proud of the result :D
> 
> I also had to stare at a lot of dick pics to gather reference for the peen. And look at peen anatomy charts. I know a lot of scientific names for peen parts now :D :D :D

Originally posted [here, on my tumblr](http://perpetualperversions.tumblr.com/post/67191382012/a-taboo-either-too-sacred-or-too-accursed-i)


End file.
